Twinkleshine/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twinkleshine.png|This is Twinkleshine. Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png|''There you are Twilight.'' Lemon Hearts with friends S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moon Dancer's party. Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png|Twilight wants to decline politely. Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png|What does she have in mind with Lyra Heartstrings? Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Pinkie Pie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie Pie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png|At the Summer Sun Celebration. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Twinkleshine in Rarity's Gala fantasy. Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Twinkleshine's hair changes the instant she starts running. Applebuck Season Party for Applejack S1E04.png|On the bridge with Sweetie Drops. Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Twinkleshine would love a muffin. Daisy Sick S01E04.png|The muffins turned out to be "baked bads". Griffon the Brush Off Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png|Twinkleshine beside Berryshine watching Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Gilda surprised S1E05.png Gilda "no way" S01E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png Boast Busters Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twinkleshine comes out of her home S1E6.png Twinkleshine ID S1E6.png|Twinkleshine with a clear shot of her cutie mark. Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png|Watching the Ursa Minor with Golden Harvest, Berryshine and Shoeshine. Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Squirrel wakes up S1E11.png|Her voice is amazing in Winter Wrap Up. Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|Twinkleshine watching Twilight Sparkle receive her all-team organizer vest. Fall Weather Friends Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|Twinkleshine and her army of clones. Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png|Behind Rainbow Dash's tail. Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|To the left, next to Derpy. Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png|One of the two hides behind Applejack's hat. Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Rarity denied entry S1E20.png Rarity_well_forget_you_S1E20.png|Twinkleshine next to Lemon Hearts. Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png|To the far right, below Sweetie Drops. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png|Twinkleshine beside Golden Harvest. Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|Twinkleshine and Sea Swirl making use of the walk-on-clouds spell. The Best Night Ever Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|Waiting outside the VIP section with other Ponyville ponies. Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Standing with Cloud Kicker and White Lightning in the VIP section. Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|Talking to Amethyst Star in the background. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png|Duplicates of Twinkleshine. Main cast has come S2E02.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lesson Zero Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png|Twinkleshine sent back with love in her eyes. Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Uh, what was I just doing to Cherry Berry? Sisterhooves Social Sisters Walk S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Posing for something, Twinkleshine? Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png The Cutie Pox Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png|Twinkleshine in the far back with Cherry Berry. Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Strike S02E06.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Dressed-up Twinkleshine S02E09.png|Also known as Prim Cut Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Secret of My Excess Ponies watching S02E10.png Amethyst Star screaming S02E10.png|Seen behind Amethyst Star Hearth's Warming Eve Train S2E11.png|On the right of Mayor Mare Spike telling the story S2E11.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png|Ahead of Sea Swirl. Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png Liza Doolots and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png Ponies singing along 2 S2E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png FlimFlam escape S02E15.png|She sees the Flim Flam brothers off. Hearts and Hooves Day Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With her special somepony (looks like Noteworthy) on the bridge in the lower right corner. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie wave S2E18.png|Seeing Pinkie makes her smile. Big Finish to song S2E18.png|''Smile!'' Putting Your Hoof Down The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png|Partially cut off on the left Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Sweetie Drops, Amethyst Star, Sassaflash, Minuette, Merry May, Cloud Kicker, and Twinkleshine stomp and cheer. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Fluttershy staring S2E19.png It's About Time Twinkleshine and Minuette S2E20.png|Walking with Minuette. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Cadance coming in S2E25.png Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png Twinkleshine "I think they're lovely" S02E25.png Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|One of the bridesmaids. Lyra Heartstrings "I love them" S02E25.png Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png|Looking uncomfortable. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|First she's a hornblower on one side... Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|...and then she's a hornblower on the other side! Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png|Now she is a brainwashed minion. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png|Huh? Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png|Superman style!! Twilight Velvet crying S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity raging through S3E3.png|Twinkleshine seen between Fluttershy and Lemon Hearts. Fluttershy "And they trashed our critter picnic!" S3E3.png Crowd discussing among themselves S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie Pie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 3 S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with Minuette. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png First crowd S3E04.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png|Twinkleshine´s head in bottomright corner Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Sleepless in Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png Just for Sidekicks Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Main six and Twinkleshine about to board the train S03E11.png Ponies getting off the train S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png|In the middle, obscured by Upper Crust and Golden Gavel Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie enters the marketplace S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie listening to Rainbow talking S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie forfeits S4E12.png Pinkie Pie gives victory to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Twilight "what about you, Pinkie Pie?" S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Twinkleshine and filly Derpy at a party S4E12.png Rubber chicken flying at Cheese S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie juggling rubber chickens S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie pointing at herself S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese "not as great as two" S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Pinkie Pie hopping while Applejack is pulling a wagon S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Rarity's even shinier coat S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flim and Flam "we've got the thing you need" S4E20.png Flim and Flam "when all you need's the cure" S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Curtain opens to reveal many bottles of tonic S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Ponies cheering S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith "mostly it's the tonic" S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Apple Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam smiling S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Granny Smith "why in tarnation would I do that?" S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S4E20.png Trade Ya! AJ and Rarity gallop toward each other S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer "I could use another lamp" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png "No, you are!" Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation Blossomforth and ponies blinded by golden road S4E23.png Equestria Games Crystal statue of Spike S4E24.png Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watching aerial relay S4E24.png Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie cheering S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Rarity and AJ shocked, Pinkie pleased S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Twilight looking for Spike S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "wonder which medal that was?" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Ponies shocked by the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png The Smooze belching S5E7.png Gala ponies hear something outside S5E7.png The Smooze eating Twinkleshine's jewels S5E7.png Tenth Doctor running from the Smooze S5E7.png Twinkleshine scared of the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight looking outside S5E7.png High-society ponies mingling S5E7.png Ponies notice the lights go out S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Ponies in a ballroom panic S5E7.png Princess Celestia's magic is ineffective S5E7.png Twilight "how could you bring him here?!" S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Slice of Life Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png Celestia looking at ponies trotting past S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Foals scared of something S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Sweetie Drops, Ponet, and Twinkleshine watching the polo game S5E10.png Amending Fences Twilight and her old friends laughing S5E12.png Minuette "when she heard you were the Princess of Friendship!" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "That was some shindig!" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "We see you all the time!" S5E12.png Minuette "You remember our old friend, Lyra, right?" S5E12.png Minuette "She lives in Ponyville, too" S5E12.png Minuette "Or she's coming over here!" S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle says oh S5E12.png Lemon Hearts clears her throats S5E12.png Lemon "So what brings you by anyway?" S5E12.png Twilight "Well, uh, you see..." S5E12.png Twilight releases a sigh S5E12.png Twilight says she came to apologize S5E12.png Minuette swallowing donut S5E12.png Minuette "For what?" S5E12.png Twilight "I didn't really appreciate my friends" S5E12.png Twilight "I didn't know how important friendship was" S5E12.png Twilight "But I've learned so much" S5E12.png Twilight "what it means to be a good friend" S5E12.png Twilight "I certainly wasn't one to the three of you" S5E12.png Twilight's old friends laugh S5E12.png Minuette "it might've stung a little bit when you ran off to Ponyville" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "we didn't take it personally" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts says it's good to see Twilight S5E12.png Lemon "Anypony up for a blast from the past" S5E12.png Twilight and old friends smiling S5E12.png Twilight and company approach the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Twilight gasps happily S5E12.png Twilight "I have so many great memories of this place!" S5E12.png Minuette laughs S5E12.png Minuette "Remember when Lemon Hearts" S5E12.png Twilight thinking S5E12.png Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Fillies Twilight and Moon Dancer continue reading the books S5E12.png Twilight looks back at her past while her old friends are laughing S5E12.png Twilight asks what happened to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Lemon "Moon Dancer?" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "Oh, right! Moon Dancer!" S5E12.png Lemon "I wonder what she's up to" S5E12.png Minuette "I always liked her" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "she went to live out by the stadium" S5E12.png Lemon "Well, let's go see" S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends arriving at Moon Dancer's home S5E12.png Twilight and Spike walks towards Moon Dancer's home door S5E12.png Twilight knocks on Moon Dancer's door S5E12.png Moon Dancer opens door S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts together S5E12.png The colors fall down S5E12.png Minuette laugh S5E12.png Twilight listens to Minuette "Kinda like you used to be, huh?" S5E12.png Twilight "Exactly how I used to be" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S5E12.png Twinkleshine mentions Moon Dancer's get-together S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts invite Twilight S5E12.png Twilight declining the invitation S5E12.png Twilight tells the girls that she has to study S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle nervous smile S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine watch Twilight run away S5E12.png Dinner in restaurant with everypony S5E12.png Moon Dancer lists off her fields of study S5E12.png Minuette asking Moon Dancer about her career plans S5E12.png Moon Dancer "can I go now?" S5E12.png Twilight "Moon Dancer, please" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine acting nervous S5E12.png Conversation focused on Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Lemon Hearts "yeah, it's true" S5E12.png Twilight and friends nervous around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving the restaurant S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends arrive for the party S5E12.png Twinkleshine "we wouldn't miss one of our best friends' parties" S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends awkward around her S5E12.png Moon Dancer walking away sad S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving her own party S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends gather around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the cake S5E12.png Pinkie sticks a party hat on Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Moon Dancer approaches the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer lightly whacks the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer "the first time I put myself out there" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "you didn't even bother to show up!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "we were supposed to be friends" S5E12.png Moon Dancer pointing at Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Moon Dancer screams in frustration S5E12.png Twilight and friends shocked by Moon Dancer's outburst S5E12.png Twilight and friends feel sorry for Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts approach Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts offer their friendship S5E12.png Twilight gestures toward Spike S5E12.png Moon Dancer surrounded by friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer "let's party!" S5E12.png Spike sipping punch S5E12.png Spike plays Pin the Tail on the Pony S5E12.png Spike proud of himself S5E12.png Everypony having fun at the party S5E12.png Moon Dancer hugging her sister S5E12.png Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer joins her friends for a game S5E12.png Moon Dancer and friends going outside S5E12.png Ball flying over Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Canterlot Boutique Ponies watching from outside the window S5E14.png Rarity welcomes ponies to going-out-of-business sale S5E14.png Canterlot ponies racing into the boutique S5E14.png Canterlot ponies browsing the boutique S5E14.png Rarity singing Rules of Rarity second reprise S5E14.png Rarity Investigates! Rarity "did I say that out loud?" S5E15.png Scare Master Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png Fluttershy backing away; Amethyst Star & Twinkleshine giggle S5E21.png Fluttershy relieved to see nothing scary happening S5E21.png Fake spiders dropping down S5E21.png Twinkleshine and Amethyst Star giggling at the fake spiders S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Rainbowshine S5E24.png Svengallop "Now that's how you make an entrance!" S5E24.png Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara sings "more to me than glitz and glam" S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara sings "now that I'm back, I still belong" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png Applejack and friends listen to Rara's speech S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Merchandise MLP Season Five Character poster.png Twinkleshine Playful Pony.jpg Twinkleshine toy.jpg Twinkleshine with Rarity's model merchandise.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Software Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg|At the background with Berryshine RiM Unicorn race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg|Again My Little Pony (mobile game) Fleur Dis Lee Alicorn MLP Mobile App.png|Upper Crust, a Changeling assuming the identity of Fleur Dis Lee but pretending to be an Alicorn, and Twinkleshine Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg